Chains
Chains is a playable character. A 35-year-old military veteran, he wears a white, black, and pink mask, and is voiced by Howard Thompson. In Payday 2 and the Web Series, he's portrayed by Damion Poitier. Background As a teenager, Chains always got into trouble. After years of foster homes that wouldn't have him and juvenile institutions that couldn't hold him, he finally found a home in the Marine Corps. He turned out to be an excellent Marine, although his disdain for authorities remained apparent. Always eager to test his limits and challenge death, Chains went after the most extreme component within the Navy, the U.S. Navy SEALs. He got there, but his itchy trigger finger and generally unreliable personality caused him to get kicked out fairly fast. Chains left the Navy and went into the world of merc troops, offering his military expertise to the highest bidder. On the open market, he was paired up with all the scum of the earth and sent on missions to all four corners of the world. Soon, the majority of Chains' acquaintances were criminals who came and went in the merc teams, either doing robberies and kidnappings as a change from the fighting, or the other way around. Chains, always looking for a new adrenaline fix, was quickly swept into this way of living. Chains maintains the military lingo he was taught during his time in the Military. He has reached 35 years of age and has cheated death so many times now that he considers himself invincible, and he often challenges current threats to try to kill him. Faggot dick boner balls * During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: Grizzly, Deadlift, Brick Wall, and Alcatraz.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 * During development, Sony's game testers believed that the name "Chains" could be considered racist because of the United States' history of slavery. Overkill contemplated changing the spelling to "Chanes" or "Chaynes", but ultimately decided that the name was being over interpreted.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 * Chains gets his nickname from the hardened military lifestyle he once occupied. * Each character was originally named by nationality, and Chains appears as "Spanish" or "Chilean" in the game files. * Chains' voice actor, Howard Thompson, also voices the Jamaican drug dealer in Panic Room.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 * Chains is depicted as the "Support" in PAYDAY: The Heist s "Upgrades" menu. * Chains is depicted as the "Enforcer" in PAYDAY 2. * Chains will sometimes talk in third person. * In the Web Series, Chains appears to be younger and he lacks the scar on his head. This might be because the Chains in Payday 2 is a new member who simply took the mantle of the original Chains when he left the group or got arrested, similarly to Hoxton. However, his in-game description still says he is ex-military and 37 years old, matching the age of the original Chains (two years have passed between the two games). Masks Clowns Chains.png|Clown Beeef Chains.png|Beeef Alienware Chains.png|Alienware Presidential Chains.png|Presidential Golden Chains.png|Golden Infected Chains.png|Infected Troll Chains.png|Troll Soundtrack Chains.png|Soundtrack Halloween Chains.png|Halloween Vyse Chains.png|Vyse's Secret Chains.png|Secret End of the World Chains.png|End of the World Category:Characters Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2